bobs_burgersfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DizzyDog
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Sexy Dance Fighting/Trivia page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Startug (talk) 16:41, June 4, 2014 (UTC) I trying to edit the pictures for Millie page. I was creating the character pages like Pud from My Big Fat Greek Bob. Re: Promo Images Thanks for the heads up. Fox Flash has been really lazy on getting the promo images up on time recently for all of their shows. -Startug - Proud Beavis and Butt-head, Bob's Burgers, and Brickleberry wiki administrator. 15:00, March 13, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks again for the heads up. I checked it several times and saw nothing new, until I saw that they created a new page called "Episodic Gallery" without notification. Their site is such a mess sometimes. :-Startug - Proud Beavis and Butt-head, Bob's Burgers, and Brickleberry wiki administrator. 15:59, April 23, 2015 (UTC) :Sorry for the long delay in getting the promos up. I was at work on a bathroom break when you messaged me, so I had planned on getting all the images up, but due to the internet connection, I settled on one for the night. Now that the rest are up and knowing that Bob's Burgers is delayed a whole week, that's pretty frustrating. Fox pretty much considers it life insurance for when their other Sunday night shows bomb, like Bordertown. :-Startug - Proud Beavis and Butt-head, Bob's Burgers, and Brickleberry wiki administrator. 20:47, January 5, 2016 (UTC) ::I don't expect Bordertown to last either, but yeah, based on Gene and Courtney being way up on the production order, I'm not sure if the producers anticipated this or not. Some episodes, despite being aired out of production order, didn't appear to have continuity errors. For example, any episode produced before The Deepening that aired after retained the damaged ice cream machine. ::-Startug - Proud Beavis and Butt-head, Bob's Burgers, and Brickleberry wiki administrator. 20:56, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Promotion Hey DizzyDog, I've finally promoted you to moderator. Your edits have been great and timely. I cannot thank you enough for pushing to keep this wiki up-to-date as I can no longer work on the site full time. Keep up the great work! -Startug - Proud Beavis and Butt-head, Bob's Burgers, and Brickleberry wiki administrator. 15:50, March 17, 2015 (UTC) When I attempted to correct the Season 5 episode title to The Runway Club, I ran into some editing problems which resulted in multiple submissions, a few of which I'm sure were duplicates or did not make sense. Not knowing exactly how to perform a task sometimes results in problems which then must be corrected by an administrator and I just wanted to apologize for any extra work my inexperienced yet well-intentioned editing may have caused. I'm unsure if you're familiar with a site called TV.com but I just happen to be the user manager for the show Bob's Burgers on that site. TV.com initially listed that episode as The Runaway Club as well and it stayed that way until I discovered the error and had it corrected. I also want to commend you on this Wiki; I have found it to contain a wealth of information and I visit it frequently to compare info as well as glean tidbits of info and show trivia. Thank you for creating/maintaining such an invaluable source of information. I do have one suggestion for the site: Episode Transcripts. I was checking out the Gravity Falls Wiki and noticed that they have added transcripts for each of their episodes. The format they use appears to be simple, straight forward and intuitive and contains things such as scene set-ups, character dialogue and non-verbal actions. I found them interesting as well as entertaining and thought that perhaps Bob's Burgers Wiki would be interested in implementing a similar feature. When you get a couple of spare moments, take a look at the Gravity Falls Wiki and their transcripts feature and decide if this might be something worth adding to your Wiki. Ciao for now- SFSkip (talk) 12:28, May 30, 2015 (UTC)SFSkip Torpedo Jones Since his first appearance was in a crowd scene in Lobsterfest, shouldn't the first appearance in his Character Box be Lobsterfest instead of Torpedo? Just wondering... SFSkip (talk) 21:54, May 31, 2015 (UTC)SFSkip Thinking about it, he was obviously meant to be introduced in Torpedo. But ok, Lobsterfest it is. Why did you remove my update? Critter's background I like the show and assumed Critter's character would be minor however he was in a recent episode. I find it confusing no one questions his reasonable admission of being in the white power movement so I felt that was worth mentioning. In a way... he's the first, friendly, racist depicted on TV. Even Cartman on South Park is clearly a horrorifying, racist, character. Estevancarlos (talk) 22:14, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Hy DizzyDog, I wanted to add what the script cover looks like and post everything in the Trivia. I just wanted to say sorry for doing that. I also worked very hard when doing the scrip covers for season 6. I wanted to say sorry fr all of that. Will do, thanks.DDWiseman (talk) 17:08, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for letting me edit a page on the ''Bob's Bugers wikia. I appriciate it. '' ''Eve5035 (talk) 23:16, June 6, 2016 (UTC)Evelyn '' Re: Comunity choice awards I expect them to go up today. Some of the nominations were pretty obscure, and it was difficult to find appropriate images for them, but I'm just about done with what amounts to about 60 images for it. That's why I didn't initially name a date for the voting round, because I wasn't sure what assets I would have to be hunting down. Anyway, it's almost done, so I'm hoping for today. Thanks for asking! :XD1@ 16:49, June 14, 2016 (UTC) ::: Season 6 Community Choice Awards: Voting :Okay, 55 images. I was counting column letters on a spreadsheet, and "A" is just row titles. :P ::XD1@ 22:49, June 14, 2016 (UTC) Dear Loren Bouchard, I would like to intoduce myself. My name is Guy van Volen, I'm 17 years old and from Amsterdam, The Netherlands. I'm a big fan from Bobs Burgers. I have created my own animationshow, I also made a wiki site "Tony Motors Wikia". The series is about the Johnson family I created who experience all kinds of adventures in their daily lives. I have a lot of idea's for episodes but haven't made them yet. By below drawing I want to give you an impresseion and introduce you to the Johnson family. I would like to be in contact with you for professional advice because my dream is to realize my own Tony Motors series by the Johnson's. I hope so much you can help me with my dream and hope to hear from you. Guy van Volen WTF man did you even watch the episode?! Teddy clearly divulges some information about himself that should be up on his wiki.Tugboatzzz (talk) 15:39, July 10, 2016 (UTC) Hey, Dizzy Dog. It's a pleasure to meet you, a fellow Bob's Burgers fan. I like your avatar, by the way.